Often times it can be difficult for the blind or visually impaired (collectively, “visually impaired”) to distinguish between different denominations of currency. This is particularly true for paper bills where the different denominations are all the same size and shape. For example, currently in the United States the one-dollar bill, five-dollar bill, ten-dollar bill, twenty-dollar bill, hundred-dollar bill, etc., are all the same size and shape and are only readily distinguishable by sight. In other words, the various bills in the United States currency (and other similar currencies) can be indistinguishable to someone that is blind or otherwise visually impaired. Therefore, systems and methods are needed to help the visually impaired and/or others to be able to identify and distinguish between various denominations of currency, particularly paper bills used as currency. Furthermore, businesses are always trying to improve customer relationships by addressing each particular customer's needs and, as such, systems and methods are needed for improving and customizing a customer's experience in new and unique ways.